Internet applications have grown tremendously over the years. One area that has seen such growth relates to social interaction and media content sharing. Social network users are exposed to a large amount of media content in the form of videos, images, articles, etc. The media content is received in a content stream and is a result of interactions of various users within a social group. Currently, the users are provided with limited options for gathering and organizing the media content in the content stream.
With the growing volume of content received in a user's content stream, keeping track of the content is challenging to a user. Further, a user is restricted in the way he browses the content in the content stream. For example, when a user selects a video content provided in the content stream to watch, the user is restricted to remain in a current tab or in a prescribed scrolling region where the video content is rendering. The user does not have the ability to browse the content in the content stream while watching the video. This is because when the user scrolls down the content stream or moves from one tab to another tab the scrolling region where the video is currently rendering either scrolls up or remains in the old tab. This causes user frustration and leads to unsatisfactory user experience as the user is unable to perform content stream browsing while watching the video content at the same time.
Along similar lines, a user is unable to gather and organize images posted in the content stream within a central location or have the ability to export the organized images for sharing and/or for later viewing leading to further user frustration. Increased user frustration leads to growing user disengagement, making it hard to determine the content that engages a user and the user's current interest.